


You Think I'm Crazy, Well You Might As Well Be Right

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drabble, Gen, Lila pitts mention, Pre Season 2, Psych Ward, Short, Whumptober 2020, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: He could only wish through his thoughts and the shaved down bars of his room.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You Think I'm Crazy, Well You Might As Well Be Right

They said he was crazy. If anything, he probably was at this point. Trapped in the 1960’s, no family or Five who got him stuck in this mess. He believed he was a hero, so he was going to be one. He couldn’t save his family, he couldn’t save Patch, but he would save somebody no matter what. He was a hero no matter what his father said, he refused to believe otherwise. All he was trained to be, all he lived his life believing he was – a hero. 

It took less than a day to track down Oswald, with nothing but the knives and clothes on his back he found his address. Armed and ready to sneak in, he was apprehended by the police of the era with no hesitation. Alas, they did not believe his fortunes. They believed he was a crazy man with a collection of knives (which in all honesty, he was), buying into some conspiracy that the president would be killed. With no record of family, awareness of the date nor where he was, he was admitted to the Holbrook sanatorium to be monitored. The delusional tags they labelled him with were a lie, he wasn’t delusional! The president was going to die, and he needed to save them. Nobody would believe him

There was only one person sane enough to actually listen to him, not that she understood it either. Probably another person to think he was insane, but one he could at least properly communicate with. There was nobody to understand here, nobody in the ward, not even the world. He was alone for all he knew with no way out. He could only wish through his thoughts and the shaved down bars of his room. He would save the president no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today. I'm properly lacking in inspiration with some annoying writers block ew.
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Ink - Chapter & Verse


End file.
